spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 114: Going to Neverlight Grove
=Kapitola 114: Going to Neverlight Grove= Cesta skrze tunely zavede hrdiny k místu kde by měl být žebřík ale není. Vše se klasicky řeší pomocí velké pavoučice která všechny hrdiny vytahá vzhůru. Ztracený čas už nikdo neřeší. Cestou si hrdinové povídají s Lydií a vyptávají se jí na všechno možné. May’Tana s ní řeší povrch jak je jejím zvykem a Arthur se jí ptá odkud je. Nikdo zmíněné místo nezná. The Pyramid Mapa hrdiny provází skrze velkou cavernu kde je podle všeho zakázaný spánek. Jedná se o místo plné písku s přísunem čisté vody a několika houbami po stěnách. Pravé straně jeskyně vévodí velká hladká pyramida která drží strop. Skupina se zastaví a navzdory radám v mapě se rozhodne místo prozkoumávat. Jimjar vybíhá nahoru na vršek pyramidy a Faces prochází stěny této stavby. Abdul je fascinovaný hladkostí stavby, ale více se stará o Chara který má stále problémy se svým dechem. Underground Pyramid Faces si prohlíží obrazy vkreslené do zdí pyramidy. Ukazují válku mezi ohnivými bytostmi jako jsou Salamandři a Azeři a Drowů. May’Tana si vše prohlíží ale historicky jí to nic neříká. Zdá se, že tu pyramida stojí několik desítek ne-li stovek generací. Faces, podpořený svým artefactem se rozhodne místo prozkoumat. Nalezne jednu část bez hieroglyphů a zavolá k ní Arthura. Ten potvrzuje že blok pískovce vykazuje známky magie. “Ohnivý chrám? Oheň” “Teď nebo nikdy Chare” řekne Arthur a vypije potion ohnivého dechu. Než stačí zareagovat ještě nějak naplní se mu pusa pálivou tekutinou a on jí plivne proti zdi. Velký ohnivý jazyk olízne celou část zdi která o vteřinu později klapne. Abdul však sleduje Chara, ten nakloní hlavu a ještě chvilku přemýšlí co viděl. O chvilku později se záře jeho krku přesune k jeho tlamě a ohnivý dech letí dobré tři vteřiny z jeho otevřené tlamy proti stěne pyramidy. Potom Char vydá štastný zvuk a odběhne k Abdulovi pro pochvalu. Faces už je na cestě dovnitř pyramidy ačkoliv May’Tana prudce nesouhlasí. Uvnitř si jeho oči těžce zvykají na absenci světla. Zvuk nemrtvých a jejich zápach však mluví za vše. Abdul který dorazil chvilku po něm skrze místnost vidí a posílá proti velké Ogrovi své světlo. Světlo ozáří hrobku a dovnitř vbíhají další členové uprchlé vězenské skupiny. May’Tana pomáhá v boji s nemrtvými a Char sráží na zem jednoho ze zombíků podle Abdulova příkladu. Faces používá své urážky a sleduje dvojici Wightů kteří stojí na druhé straně místnosti a čekají. Téměř jako by něco chránili. Hrdinové udělají s nemrtvými rychlý proces a nerozhodí je ani že se někteří z nich několikrát zvednou. Abdul který dorazil posledního nemrtvého si stále prohlíží Wighty vzadu a uvědomuje si náboženskou důležitost místa které právě navštívili. Faces si prohlíží mrtvoly stejně jako Art a oba se shodnou že jsou to dobrodruzi kteří nocovali v písečné caverně. Jimjar je už o krok vpředu a vystřelí po jednom z nemrtvých. Jeho šipka opět mine a dvojice Wightů vyběhne kupředu. Abdul za Facesem zaujme bojovou pozici a sleduje jak Char na druhé straně udělal to samé. The Tomb Boj s Wighty je relativně rychlý, Faces se mění na Matron Mother která je podle nich pohřbena v té kryptě a pomáhá hrdinům aby porazili dvojici silných nemrtvých. Jeden z nich zvládne z Arthura vysát část jeho životů a dokonce přizabít Jimjara, ale Char mu rychle přibíhá na pomoc. Abdul draka zastaví v poslední chvíli než by svirfneblina spálil. Sám svého Wighta vyřídí relativně rychle. Když obě mrtvoly leží na zemi rozhodne se May’Tana že viděla dost a opustí hrobku. Faces mezitím přesouvá s Abdulem mrtvoly do dveří aby se nemohly zavřít. Jimjar si stoupá za ně. Arthur prozkoumává velký sarkofág v centru hrobky. Faces s Abdulem si prohlížejí mrtvolu před ním. Zdá se, že ačkoliv tuto hrobku postavili služebníci plamene je v ní pochována jejich sokyně. Hrobka podle všeho opravdu slouží jako místo kam pohřbili Matku rodu Drowů se kterým pobovali včetně jejích vojáků a priestů. Arthur v hrobce nalezne plynovou past a oznamuje to dvojici hrdinů. Sám se potom odebere do úctihodné vzdálenosti. Abdul s Facesem pomalu odsouvají víko Sarcophagu. Únik plynu Facese netrápí a Abdula nezraní. Potom trpaslík srazí víko hrobky až na zem. Uvnitř leží kostra zabalená v pavoučích vláknech jako ve fáčích. Má na sobě korunu a mnoho klenotů. Leží však jen vteřinu. V další chvíli se zvedne, její zrak se rozpálí zeleným světlem a svou rukou udeří Abdula. Drow Mummy Faces odskočí od hrobky a posílá proti mumifikové ženě nadávku. Mezi fáči se otevřou ústa na nepřirozeně vysokém místě a Mumie něco odpovídá v Drow elfštině. Abdul mezitím po ženě několikrát sekne. Okolo Arthura probíhá Char který se chystá svému pánovi pomoci. Sám čaroděj stále cítí svou slabost a tak se rozhodne po prastarém nemrtvém házet kameny. Facesovy nadávky se zatím míjejí účinkem a Abdul dostane pár nepříjemných ran. Nakonec uhne tak tak aby okolo něj proletěl Char který srazí mumii zpět do její hrobky. Abdul udělá krok a přikryje se včas štítem ve chvíli kdy dráče naplní celou hrobku svým dechem. Trpaslík si všimne že plameny zmizely podezřele rychle. Z hroby vyletí dvojice rukou které chytí dračí hlavu. Char se pere a snaží se do Mumie kousnout ale neúspěšně. Faces konečně vzdává své urážky a přemýšlí co dělat dál. Abdul uděří mumii několikrát do nohou aby draka pustila. O chvilku později se však ozve nepříjemný zvuk jak mumie drakovi div nezlomí vaz a zahodí ho stranou. Abdul si všiml zeleného světla které vyšlo z rukou mumie. Ta se o vteřinu později opět narovná ve své hrobce. Faces healuje draka ležícího hned vedle a používá na sebe kouzlo Tongues ať ženě alespoň rozumí. Jediná slova která chytí jsou jakési staré Drowské přísloví. Potom Abdul Mumii prorazí hrudník a vyrazí za Charem. Poslední ránu zasazuje Arthur svou holí. Abdul okamžitě vyběhne k Charovi a prozkoumává jeho zranění. Zdá se, že zelené čáry které vedou po jeho těle pulsují jakousi prastarou magií. Dotyk Mumie.. Abdul i Faces projedou své vzpomínky jestli o něčem takovém někdy slyšeli, bohužel neúspěšně. Arthur již kouká dovnitř Sarkofágu. Spálená kostra Mumie leží mezi poklady se kterými byla Drow elfka pohřbena. Arthur jí sundá korunku a Abdul sáhne po prstenu který pulzuje rudým světlem. Hrdinové postupně opouštějí pyramidu. Veňku May’Tana identifikuje korunku jako majetek Matronky Rodu Baernre, nejstaršího a nejsilnějšího rodu Drowů který vládne od nepaměti. Do nepaměti ovšem sahá i válka s ohnivým kultem. May’Tana si nic takového nepamatuje a je si relativně jistá že by něco takového nezapoměla. Zdá se, že pyramida a předměty musejí pocházet z doby kdy se Drowská historie ještě nezapisovala. Hrdinové se znovu podívají na zelenajícího se Chara a s nadějí že se vyléčí vyrazí zpět na cestu. The Optic Illusion Podivný znak v mapě nechává hrdiny v lehkém zmatení. Cesty se rozdělují ve směru písmena T, ale zdá se, že jsou obě pouze optickou iluzí jak hrdinové zjistí potom co si o ně Faces rozbije nos. Skupina vyrazí kupředu a nachází přiliš dokonalou jeskyni osvětlenou fialovými krystaly na to aby pravá. The Purple Cave Skupina se zastaví na začátku jeskyně a rozmýšlí co dělat dál. Cest vede několik, ale stejně jako vstupu do jeskyně jim Motley Crew nevěří. Nakonec je to Abdul který šťouchne do Chara aby něco dělal a vyrazil kupředu. Nazelenalý drak vyběhne a kouká po Charovi, je trochu unavený, ale jinak nevypadá že by na něm jeho prokletí zanechalo nějaké větší škody. Drak přeběhne přes místnost rovně a hrdinové sleduje jak zmizel za zdí na protější straně tunelu. O chvilku později jeho hlava znovu vykoukne z kamene a červené dráče zaskučí. Abdul se usměje a skupina ho následuje přesně stejnou cestou jakou drak šel. Za moment už skupina znovu cestuje tunely bez představy o tom čemu unikli. The Society of Brilliance Mapa hovoří o jakémsi hořlavém jezeru. O několik chvil později skupina opravdu dorazí k místu kde se tunel stáčí do černé hmoty která vyplňuje obrovskou kavernu. Černý sliz pomalu bublá a spíše se plazí po zemi než by tekl. May’Tana za zbytek skupiny rozhodne že by měli přenocovat zde, než se vydají na cestu po černé látce. Tarlake Hrdinové se stáhnou kus dozadu do tunelu a rozbijí tábor. První hlídku jako vždy vzhledem k ohledům na buzení drží Faces. Přibližně po půl hodině zaslechne povědomé šoupání něčeho dřevěného po podlaze tunelů. Facesův bezvýrazový obličej se usměje jak se Warforged připraví na další setkání s Kuo-Toany. O chvilku později opravdu jeden z nich vstoupí do výhledu na konci tunelu ve kterém skupina táboří. Jde kousek kupředu a pak se opatrně zastaví a stranou hlavy svý velkým okem pozoruje Facese. Ten se přizvedne a naznačuje jestli chce Kuo-Toanec projít. Ten kývne hlavou a vyrazí. Kousek cesty od tábora znovu zpomalí a prohlíží si členy Motley Crew. Faces si ho prohlíží nazpět. Vypadá poněkud jinak než ostatní Kuo-Toanci. Je více klidný. Faces se rozhodne promluvit. “Vy jste také probuzený?” Kuo toanec s sebou škubne jako by nečekal že nehybný obličej může mluvit. A potom nakloní hlavu na stranu v podivu. “Jakože nejste jako ostatní rybáci..” “Hmm..” kuo-toanec se nejistě rozhlédne. “Nejsem.” “Aha.. Inu já jsem Faces a tohle je naše skupina.” Představí se robot. “Omluvte mé vychování…” Kuo-Toanec sáhne do vaku u jeho pasu. Odtamtud vyndá povědomou průkazku se symbolem SoB. “Jmenuji se Sloopidoop, Member of Society of Brilliance, Master Logician and Cricket Hunter Extraordionare.” Sloopidoop, Cricket Hunter Extraordionare “Ah. Nechcete se posadit?” Faces si uvědomuje cenu příležitost promluvit si s ŽIVÝM členem SoB. “Rád..” Faces nakonec přibudí ke konverzaci May’Tanu a postupně vše Sloopidoopovi vysvětlují. Jejich útěk z Velkynvelvu, setkání s Demogorgonou, cestu po Darklaku i návštěvu Gracklestughu. U toho mluví o mrtvých členech SoB. Sloopidoop vše poslouchá a svou neklidnout dává najevo pouze občasným rychlým pohybem rukou. Nakonec přizná že čekal že je Grazzilax mrtvá, dlouho se neozývala. Samotkou Skriss se pokusí kontaktovat pomocí sending stones které vyndá a pak vysvětlí že se aktuálně zabývají napadením Underdarku démony. Prý se s Skriss měl setkat v Gracklestughu. Faces potvrzuje že její tělo našli cestou z města čepelí. Sloopidoop to jen nerad slyší, ale rozhodne se ke všemu přistoupit logicky. Nakonec se skupiny ptá na jejich cíle a směr. Zajímá se o to že May’Tana a trpaslík chystají vystoupat na povrch. Zklame Facese tím že není schopný pomoci Lydii s jejím prokletím, ani Charovi s jeho. Poradí hrdinům že Blingdenstone, znovu osídlené město hlubokých gnomů má odpověď na jejich otázky s cestou na povrch, ale on sám se o to příliš nezajímá. Koneckonců je členem skupina zajímající se o Underdark. Potom si nechá nadiktovat jména May’Tany, Facese a spícího Abdula a chystá se rozloučit. Když slyší kam hrdinové cestují rozhodne se že jim pomůže, ale eventuelně je bude kontaktovat. Potom začne kreslit podivné znaky okolo tábora Motley Crew. Hrdinové sledují jak Kuo-Toa domaluje značky po zemi tunelu a potom je postupně rozsvěcí. Popřeje jim šťastnou cestu a odpálí poslední runu. Když se záblesk světla z run rozptýlí sleduje Faces s May’Tanou novou jeskyni ve které spí. Je porostlá houbami a jistě na míle vzdálená té ve které byli předtím. Probuzený a rozespalý Abdul si změny nevšimne. Path to Neverlight Grove Awakened Zurkhwoods Druhého dne May’Tana prochází mapu a přemýšlí jestli bude schopná vrátit je na cestu, nezdá se to možné a tak družina konečně zapojí Stoličku, který si posledních pár dní stěžoval že jeho domov zbytečně obcházejí. Hrdinové vyrazí zpět na cestu a procházejí skrze záplavy hub které plní každý tunel a každou jeskyni na kterou narazí. O několik hodin později dorážejí do místa kde jim v cestě brání jakási uměle vystavená palisáda ze Zurkwoodů. Stolička nezaváhá ani na chvilku a vyrazí směrem ke čtyřicesti stopovým houbám. Rozšíří své spóry a hrdinové na chatu slyší jak začíná mluvit. “Já jsem Stolička a přišel jsem domů!” Je chvilku ticho. “Tohle jsou moji kamarádi kteří mě doprovázejí a jsou v pohodě a mám je moc rád!” Další ticho. Abdul si s Arthur vymění poheldy s přizvednutým obočím. “Takže my jdeme jo?” zakončí Stool rozhodně. Ještě chvilku se nic neděje a May’tana udělá krok ke Stoolovi. V tu samou chvíli nejspodnějších deset stop Zurkhwoodu popraská ve svém středu. Obě části velkého klasu se rozdělí a hrdinové sledují jak vysoká houba udělá pár kroků stranou. To samé udělá ta na druhé straně a vytvoří se tím jakási brána skrze kterou skupina projde. Faces sleduje vršky Zurkhwoodů se zájmem. O několik hodin později je v tunelu za Zurkhwoody potkává skupina Myconidů která táhne jakési mrtvé zvíře. Bytost kterou houbí lidé drží má tři nohy a tři chapadla. Stool opět nebojácně vyrazí kupředu a o chvilku později je on i zbytek skupiny naspórován velkým Myconidem který skupinu evidentně vede. Myconid se představí jako Loobamub, vůdce kruhu lovců a hrdinové zažívají podivnou senzaci jeho spórování. Je to o něco jiné než to od Stoola, člověk se cítí mnohem více ponořen do mysli a pocitů Myconidů. Dvojice za ním vyjadřuje lehké obavy a překvapení nad hrdiny. Loobamub osloví hrdiny jako měčáky a na doplňující otázky vysvětluje že je to kvůli jejich měkkému masu. Loobamub and his “hunters” Abdul je fascinovaný tím že byli Myconidové zabít tak velké zvíře a okamžitě o tom hovoří. Loobamub vysvětluje že ho už našli mrtvého, kruh lovců ve skutečnosti neloví, ale pouze sbírá. Když však velký Myconid vidí Abdulův zájem a velkou sekeru, optá se ho jestli by po ubytování v Neverlight Grovu nezastavil v jeho kruhu, prý by ho dokázal využít. Abdul souhlasí, ale jeho zájem více upoutává Char, který vypadá den ode dne horší. Poslední den ani nejedl a teď vypadá že sotva chodí. Loobamub nakonec hrdiny doprovází až přímo do Neverlight Grovu a skupina mu za odměnu pomáhá odnést jeho “kořist”. Cestou Abdul přemýšlí jestli nezabít dvojici Carrion Crawlerů kteří číhají na stranách jeskyně. Dostává se tím do sporu s Loobamubem který mluví o kruhu života. O pár hodin později se skupina konečně dostává až do Neverlight Grove. Neverlight Grove Neverlight Grove Ačkoliv přímo do Sadu vede několik cest, většina z nich jsou spíše úzké rokle kterými by se normální člověk neprotáhl. Všudepřítomné potůčky vody se ale dají stopovat přímo do tajného sadu myconidů protože tam stékají všechny. Po vstoupení do ohromné caverny sadu ponechají, i kdyby jen na okamžik, hrdinové všechny děsy Underdarku za sebou. Motley Crew se nachází v ve skrytém čarovném místě, podivně mimozemském ale neskutečném nádherném a uklidňujícím. Přístupový tunel se otevírá nad hlavní podlahou sadu a poskytuje hrdinům panoramatický výhled na les hub které pokrývají každý povrch, včetně stropu a osvětlují temnotu nádhernými barevnými vzory. Na druhé straně tohoto exotického lesa se caverna zužuje do rokle. V jeskyni za roklí lze zahlédnout obrovskou nádhernou houbí věž ačkoliv stoupající mlha a špatné osvětlení zabraňují rozpoznat detaily. Loobamub se s hrdiny rozloučí a sám vyrazí odevzdat svou kořist. Stool zavede hrdiny dolů skrze terasy a sám poskakuje jako by se nemohl dočkat. O chvilku později již před hrdiny stojí samotný Sovereign Basidia který Stoola velice stoicky vítá doma. Sovereign Basidia Stool za všechny udá dobré slovo a potom se představí sám Sovereign. Jeho spóry důkladně obalí celou skupinu až si někteří členové otírají oči. Sovereign Basidia jménem celého sadu děkuji hrdinům za navrácení jejich myconidského výhonku. Faces si všímá že Sovereign nevyjadřuje příliš vděčnosti, koncept smrti je Myconidům vzdálený stejně jako koncept času. Hrdinové se nemůžou dočkat až okusí ze Sovereignovy moudrosti, nebo si jí alespoň otestují, ale všichni ze slušnosti čekají až se pomalu mluvící Myconid vypovídá. O chvilku později už předávají do jeho rukou Rumpadumpa a mluví o Lydii, Malcanovi a Charovi a jejich potřebě pomoci. Smutný Sovereign vysvětluje že v očích malých houbiček jsou občas postaveni na piedestal. Potom popisuje jak se Rumpadumpovo tělo stane hnojivem pro další Myconidy a tím se kruh života a smrti uzavře. Stool se mezitím odděluje a vyráží pozdravit svého oblíbeného Yrberoba, myconida který se stará o sprouty. Hrdinové poněkud smutně sledují jak je od nich Rumpadump odnášen a jak k nim přichází další velký Myconid. Sovereign Phylo and Myconid Adult and Sprout Jeskyně Lásky Nově příchozí mluví rychleji, příjemněji a celkově vypadá že tu hrdiny mnohem radši vidí. Jedná se o druhého sovereigna ze Stoolových povídání. Původní Sovereign Neverlight Grovu, Sovereign Phylo. Hrdinové si všimnou že se Sovereignové, navzdory tomu že je Stool popisoval jako nejlepší kamarády občas při rozhovoru neshodnou. Například Phylovo označení Masáci pro hrdiny se Basidiovi nelíbí, prý vždy cestovatelům říkali Měkáči. Phylo obhajuje své pojmenování tím že je vhodnější. Dále se, zdá se, vůdci sadu nejsou schopni shodnou kolik kruhů vlastně sad má. Basidia pravidelně mluví o pěti, ale Phylo ho ve všech případech opravuje na sedm. Poslední podezřelá věc je několik slov, které vypadají že Myconidům úplně nesedí pusy, slova jako “překavapení” a “specilililizace” jsou prý nové “vynálalezy” Sovereigna Phyla. Faces je překvapený že je to starousedlík Phylo který přináší novinky a ne nově nastěhovaný Basidia, který je v sadu teprve dva roky. Nakonec je hrdinům přidělena část jeskyně kde smějí stanovat, dokonce dostanou jídlo a vodu, ale prý se musí zasloužit o dobro sadu prací v různých krůzích. Unavená družina je už připravena jít spát, ale Sovereign Phylo pro ně má ještě překvapení. Překvapení v podobě hudebního čísla na jejich počest. Stool který se mezitím vrátil dostane základní instrukce a přidává se k tanci a zpěvu. https://youtu.be/9ZAS6mo2-ek Právě jste přijeli z dálky, právě jste přijeli k nám, sem k podzemským hrám, až z jeskyně války. Máme jen spóry a dárky, nás se tu nemusíš bát, nám chce se smát té hlouposti války. Jsme Myconidové, Myconidové. My nechcem bořit, nechcem ničit, nechcem stroj co zabíjí. Chcem velký krásný sad, v něm si věčně hrát, chcem tančit celou noc, ať si jiné moc opíjí. Jsme Myconidové, to se u nás těžko promíjí. Máme se, máme se rádi, máme moc rádi i vás, Až na zlobu a mráz z jeskyně války. Tam ale musíte zpátky, tam ale mustíte jít, změníte jí na planetu lásky Jsme Myconidové, Myconidové. My nechcem bořit, nechcem ničit, nechcem stroj co zabíjí. Chcem velký krásný sad, v něm si věčně hrát, chcem tančit celou noc, ať si jiné moc opíjí. A přejem taky vám, ať to zlé tu rychle pomíjí. Právě jste přijeli z dálky, právě jste přijeli k nám, sem k podzemským hrám, až z jeskyně války. Máme jen spóry a dárky, nás se tu nemusíš bát, nám chce se smát té hlouposti války, té hlouposti války, té hlouposti války. Mapa Neverlight Grovu